


The Light of Our Future

by buttersox21



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Bending, Angst, F/F, F/M, Jock Korra, Korra POV, Love, Love/Hate, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2018-12-31 13:55:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12133926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttersox21/pseuds/buttersox21
Summary: Imagine almost marrying the rudest human being alive in a dream and seeing her face the next day in class. Then being partners with the rich beauty herself. Ugh, why is this happening to me?Korrasami college AU.





	1. Chapter 1

Glistening light blew into my eyes. Blinding yet at the same time amazed me. It was like I was looking at a phenomenon that was out of this world.

Once I regained vision I saw 4 girls in front of me, all wearing the same type of pearly white dress. To my left 10s of Pews all filled with familiar faces. My mother and father were shining bright smiles my way causing me gawk at them.

_Where was I? How did I get here? What the shit is going on?_

I looked behind me to Bolin and Mako wearing Tuxes smiling at me just as brightly. Bolin being the closest to me whispered, “Here she comes you lucky dog.”

“Huh?” I responded still stupefied. I could hear the music start to play as they opened the two huge doors in the front of the room. A woman walked out of the doors arm in arm with an elderly man who I vaguely remember seeing somewhere. The woman was beautiful from what I could see not under the veil, her body had a perfect hourglass figure and her white dress was stunning.

As they walked up she touched the elderly man’s arm with her free hand and he begrudgingly let her go, giving me a firm glare in the process. _Why was he glaring at me and who is this girl?_

The girl eventually reached me and from what I could see under the veil her ruby lips had a wide smile. She faced towards the preacher and I looked back at my parents who were motioning me to turn towards him. I did so looking around for anyway out or anything really. I just wanted a hint to why I was here and what’s going on?

As the preacher began to speak I noticed I couldn’t stop glancing at the woman next to me. She had this radiating aura around her, like she was some type of goddess. She was definitely beautiful, and I had no doubt in my mind that she was above my dating level.

“The couple may now exchange vows if willing,” The preacher said motioning to me. _Maybe this is a dream? Maybe I can just get away with going along with it and hopefully wake up from this nightmare._

I stumbled over my words but managed to say, “Ummm… I-I loved you ever since we met. I h-hope we can have a great future together.”

The preach raised an eyebrow at me but the girl in front of me just giggled. _Wow I must be marrying some type of saint or something?_

He motioned to the woman in front of me to do the same, and as she did I zoned out. All the words came into my ears as a jumbled mess, like my brain couldn’t comprehend what she was saying. Once she was finished I heard most of the church awe at what she said. Now I kind of wish I understood what she said.

“Now will you Korra Southern take Asami Sato to be your wedded wife, to live together after Ravaa’s ordinance in the holy state of matrimony.” After he said Asami Sato I zoned out completely. The preacher continued to talk but I could care less. I’m not marrying her! What the fuck is this?! This has to be some shitty dream.

He finished speaking and I could feel the whole rooms eyes on me. Asami lifted her veil right to her vivid green eyes giving me a concerned stare. “Wait what?” I asked.

The blinding light appeared again but this time instead of regaining my sight in some random place, I was in a room I knew all too well. My bedroom thank Ravaa!

-Next Morning-

I woke up to Jinora -my oh so loving dorm mate who always lets me sleep in- shaking me widly yelling, “Korra if you don’t wake up now you’ll be late to Amon’s class!”

I rub my half open eyes with my hands and mumbled, “he can wait. The Avatar gets ready for no man!”

 “Ugh whatever! Sleep in and miss all the notes he gives. I’m not helping you again!” She says letting me go and opening the dorm door.

I mumbled ‘okay’ towards her and she left. The next time I woke up it was 10 minutes later realizing how stupid I was not taking Jinora’s advice and waking up. Professor Amon gave enough notes and assignments to kill even the most regular lazy college students. I rushed putting on my clothes and brushing my hair and ran out the dorm door.

It was a short run to class, as I entered I could feel everyone’s eyes on me. I tried walking to my seat then smart Miss Prissy Sato just had to speak to me.

“Poora, I’m not surprised to see you late.” She said with a hint of snicker. She sat next to Opal who was too busy looking elsewhere to even notice me, and Kuvira who noticed me a bit too much if you catch my drift.

I sighed and responded, “I couldn’t leave the Rich bitch all alone, now could I?” She glared towards me and I could hear Amon clear his throat. I sat down next to Bolin, Mako, and Jinora who were all in the middle of taking endless notes. Something I was not looking forward to in the least.

As class ended I could see Asami’s gang all laughing and giggling of course pointing in my direction. This was just the norm around here. You see our University is somewhat of a social experiment created by none other than Asami’s father who decided it would be a clever idea to split the campus in two.

You have the _alpha’s_ or the _rich kids_ and then you have the _Beta’s_ or the _Kids who accepted a nice scholarship and pay a small reasonable fee to go here._ The _Beta’s_ and _Alpha’s_ don’t get treated much differently education wise but just about everything else is more favored to the _Alpha’s_.

They have the better dorms, nicer washrooms, more technology available and don’t even get me started on the food places they have close to their dorm. I’ve seen one of the restaurants menus and let me just say no Beta could even afford such a thing.

It doesn’t help that most Alpha’s are also snobby so when you even talk to one it ends like my conversation with Bitch Sato earlier. Bad.

“Korra.” Bolin said grabbing my shoulder pulling my attention towards him. “We should go to our next class, don’t let anything Asami says keep you down.”

I scoffed, “Why would I? The only time I ever listen to her is when she gives off the answers to her friends a bit too loudly.”

Bolin laughed a bit knowing what I said to be a fact. The thing about Asami and I was that we hated each other for a whole other reason than her being an _Alpha_ and me being a _Beta._ You see the first day I came to campus she was quite sweet to me (looking back on it now I found it quite disturbing). Then I started dating her ex who may or may not have broken up with her for me. Ever since then she’s had a target on my back and shit talks me whenever I’m near her.

For my last class of the day I had it again with Asami. It was torturing to see the rich beauty everywhere I went. Especially when she doesn’t stop trying to talk to and tease me. It felt like in almost every class we had she was always behind me like exactly like in this one which happened to be chemistry.

“Poora you seem troubled today, what’s wrong?” Asami asked wearing her usual shit eating grin. I turned around to see vivid green eyes staring at my back. Just looking into her eyes reminded me of the shitty dream I had earlier. I could feel my cheeks heat up. Actually, I take that back, it was a nightmare.

Asami tilted her head, looking in a way like a confused animal. “Usually you have so many comebacks. Did you leave them at home today with your dignity?”

I had to stop myself from jumping at her and strangling her. “Do you ever shut up?”

“I’ll shut up when you stop breathing.”

“Fuck you.”

Miss Kya interrupted, “Can you two please not argue right now? It’s quiet research time please.”

I turned from Asami and continued working on this dumb research paper. It’s strange how I can still feel her green eyes looking at my back. Maybe I’m just a bit too self-obsessed, just because I’m attractive doesn’t mean everyone is looking at me.

“Alright before I dismiss you all. I’m going to put you in pairs for our next research project.” Miss Kya yelled from her computer chair. She listed off the names, and here I was hoping I was with anyone besides the who shall not be named.

“And lastly Korra and Asami!” _And just like that, all my hopes were crushed!_

I looked towards Asami who wore the same incredulous look on her face. This was a bad idea.


	2. We Hate Each Other, Don't We?

“I don’t want to be with her! Why did Miss Kya have to do this to me?” I cried to Jinora who just shook her head into the book she was reading. Jinora usually visited me at track practice. Whenever I had a break I would go over to the bleachers and talk to her… you know when Lin wasn’t breathing down my neck.

“Korra! Back to practice!” Lin yelled. _Sort of like now._ I groaned still looking towards Jinora who usually had the answer to all my problems.

Jinora shrugged, “Korra it’s not like you’re going to be chemistry partners forever. Why not try to be nice to her and go back to hating her when all this is over.”

She had a point but this whole ordeal was still too much trouble than it was worth. If I wasn’t already close to flunking chemistry I would try and take the ‘L’ but my grade won’t allow it. “Fine!” I replied heading back to practice.

After I headed to the showers I got a text from an unknown number.

Unknown: Hey Poora you ready to do our homework ; )

I groaned out loud.

Korra: Stop calling me that!

Korra: Let’s just get this over with…

Asami: I’m glad to see your excited! Meet me at my dorm, before you go back to yours. I’m in 203.

_I didn’t want to work on it tonight! Or really ever._

Korra: K

Getting through the Alpha’s dorm was quite dangerous for any Beta. The dorm was massive compared to the Beta dorm and you could easily get lost in it if you weren’t careful. And don’t even get me started on the female side of the Alpha’s dorm. I’m pretty sure they charge you 40 bucks for looking in the wrong direction.

Thankfully I wasn’t just any Beta, I was the Avatar. Don’t mean to toot my own horn but being a track/soccer star had its benefits.

As I was walking through the hall of the dorms I got numerous glances some were glares others were just winks. I knocked on Asami’s door and when she answered I stared at her in disbelief. Her clothes were so, plain…

Her outfit consisted of an oversized blue sweatshirt and shorts you can barely see. Her luscious raven hair hung loosely around her shoulders, as she opened the door her smile was as wide as the smile in my dream.

“Come in if you’d like or are you afraid I might eat you?” She said still grinning widely. The inside of her dorm was huge but surprisingly plain. “I’m sorry for the mess. I was in the middle of cleaning but I didn’t know what time your practice ended.”

_How did she know I even had practice today? And why does she seem so welcoming?_

“It’s whatever… let’s just get started,” I said sitting down on her couch pulling out my laptop.

The project was taking way longer than I thought it would take and Asami seemed to be humming without a care in the world. It frustrated me that she even seemed to be enjoying the time we're spending together.

“Korra,” She said interrupting the beautiful silence between us. “Why do you hate me?”

_Why did I hate her? Hello?! It was her who hated me?_

“I thought it was a mutual hate,” I stated calmly.

Again, she tilted her head like a sad puppy, “I’ve never hated you.”

“Huh?” I asked looking up from my laptop.

“I’ve never hated you… I thought you hated me.” _A fact she’s not completely wrong about._

“Didn’t you start to hate me after the whole Mako breaking up with you thing?”

“hmmm not really, Mako and I were on edge with each other ever since the beginning of our relationship. Don’t get me wrong I was upset with the fact you two started dating right after we broke up. But I certainly had no ill will towards you.”

_Then what the fuck do we hate each other for?_ I rubbed my temples in frustration. Not only was this bitch confusing the shit out of me, but she was giving me a major headache. I take that back actually everything about her room was giving me a headache as well. With how neat it is to how nice it smells…

_It really smells nice in here… Gah! I’m starting to get frustrated with myself now._

“Look Asami it doesn’t matter why we hate each other. In the very end, I hate you and I just want to go home and avoid this conversation.” I said closing my laptop and getting up. Once I reached the door Asami’s overly soft hand grasped my arm.

“Korra I’m sorry I brought it up, I’ve just wanted to know why you hated me for so long.” She said looking like she was actually saddened by the fact that I hated her.

_It could be the fact she was perfect at everything, she’s a daddy’s girl, an alpha, beautiful, smelled nice, and had amazing hair._

I glared at her, “I just do, now leave me alone.” She let go of my arm and I walked out the door to come face to face with Opal. Opal was the only kind person in Asami’s group. Every now and again I’d even have a conversation with her, she was pretty cool but hella shy.

“Hey Korra, what are you doing here?” She asked smiling at me.

“Homework sadly. What about you?”

She held up a book, “Returning this beauty to Asami.”

“Ahh well see you.”

“W-wait Korra, I want to ask you for a favor,” Opal said looking down towards her feet. It was hard to tell what sort of expression was on her face from all the hair covering it but her ears gave away a light blush.  “Umm, you see y-your friend Bolin, i-is really nice and ummm.”

_What is this girl trying to say?_

I put a reassuring hand on her shoulder and asked, “Do you like Bolin?”

She looked up to me and her face was completely red. I’ve never seen the girl looked more embarrassed. “I may and umm could you help me?”

I giggled feeling alleviated of the pressure from Asami’s room just by how shy this girl is. “I will gladly help you. Bolin hasn’t had a girlfriend in ages so I have no doubt he’d love you. Here give me your number and I’ll do my best to set you two up.”

She smiled at me and I could see her blush slightly go away. I wasn’t even lying about it being a while since Bolin had a girlfriend. His last girlfriend, my awfully creepy cousin, didn’t make him feel too good about himself.

Once I finally made it back to my dorm I was greeted with Jinora face timing Kai. “Please tell me you guys weren’t sexting?”

“We were not!” Jinora said blushing wildly and hanging up the call without saying goodbye. “How did your study date with Asami go?”

I shuddered at the idea of her calling that ‘date’. “Don’t call it that, and it went just as awful as expected but it got worse when she asked why I hated her.”

“Mmmh I always thought it was a mutual hate,” Jinora said making me nod my head.

“That’s what I thought. But then she goes onto to say she’s never really hated me. Which just confuses the shit out of me.”

“Maybe she just likes teasing you. Oh! It could be her Kink!” Jinora says laughing to herself.

I shook my head, “I don’t want to apart of any Kink Asami may have…”

Jinora pondered for a moment more as she laid on her bed, “Maybe she likes you?”

I felt my cheeks heat up but I shook my head again, “Doubtful, no normal human being acts that way over a crush.”

“Asami Sato is no normal human being Korra. Think about it! Its classic Elementary School relationships. Don’t you remember how guys would appear to hate the girls they had crushes on.”

“Jinora I think the idea is farfetched. We should just drop it, I want sleep.” I laid down on my bed which was right across from Jinora’s.

Jinora shrugged and replied, “Fine but when you come back next time from a study date and she kisses you don’t come crying to me for advice.”


	3. These Dreams are Getting Weirder!

There it was again the blinding light. It was so bright it couldn’t be avoided but at least this time I ended up back in my bed instead of some strange dream.

Before I could open my eyes, I felt light breathing on my chest. _Awww Jinora must have crawled in my bed last night. It’s exactly like when I used to stay over at Tenzin’s when we were younger. Hopefully she doesn’t grope me…_

I opened my eyes to an unfamiliar pile of raven hair sprawled across two pillows. _What the fuck?_ I moved some of the hair and noticed it was none other than Asami…

_The spirits just love to fuck with me, don’t they?_

I started to freak out and eventually ended up untangling myself from the girl and falling off the bed. I shook my head and noticed my surroundings were nothing I’ve ever seen before. The bedroom was large with photos and awards lining the walls. Most of the photos were of Asami and I, while the awards went from her name to mine in a mixture.

“What the?” I said aloud, as I heard a slight groan from the bed.

The bed creaked slightly and I could see vivid green eyes poking out from the edge of the bed, “Morning cutie, how was the fall?”

I blushed not responding, instead, I looked around some more doing my best to ignore the girl in the bed and figure out how the fuck I got here. But it was so hard when Asami dragged her long pale legs to the side of the bed and pushed her Raven hair to the side. I knew she was beautiful but right now she was gorgeous.

“If you keep staring like that your eyes will fall out of your head love,” She said giggling to herself.

I shook my head, there was no way I can easily be swayed by this beauty. “W-where am I?”

“Home silly. Well, of course, you’re confused you fell asleep at your office last night.” She started laughing to herself yet again. “I have to admit I find you confused super cute. Oh, and I had Mako bring you home last night. I’m getting tired of you falling asleep at your office.”

_“_ My office?” I asked making Asami an eyebrow.

“You must have hit your head when you fell.” She looked down at the clock and gasped. “I’m going to be late!”

She ran over to me and placed a kiss on my forehead. “I need to get ready, oh and Mako said he would drive you to work today since I still need to work on your car.”

_I have a car?!_

“Ummm okay?”

She gave me a weak smile and started undressing in front of me. I couldn’t move my eyes from her, everything about her body was captivating. Her pale canvas, her hips, and don’t even get me started on her perfectly shaped breasts.

It was only for a moment since she put on a tight skirt and bra but I’ve never felt my heart race as fast as it did. She must have noticed my blush and the look on my face but she just looked at me and shrugged. She grabbed her blouse and headed out the door. “Make sure you get ready soon, Mako will be here in 30 and you need a shower!”

I rushed up finally having the freedom I needed to look around the room. I looked around the room for any type of clothes taking what I assume to be the “future Asami’s” advice. The clothes I picked out seemed a bit weird, I didn’t have any of my hoodies or normal T-shirts. They were all blouses or more formal looking shirts.

Eventually, I found a casual outfit and headed into the shower. I’ve never even seen this brand of shampoo?

After the shower, I left the bathroom and looked around the room some more. I wanted clues to where I was and possibly what day it is? I saw what I believe to be my phone by the bed. It revealed the time was 9/21/2023. Exactly 6 years later…

“Korra!” I heard a yell from somewhere else inside the house. “We need to move come on!” I recognized the voice to be Mako’s. I took the phone and ran out the door.

The house I ended up being in was huge. Like I’m pretty sure I could get lost in here kind of huge. There is no way I could have ever afforded something like this. _But Asami could…_

I headed down the stairs to come face to face with the “future Mako.” He was even more handsome now! His spikey jelled hair was now pushed back giving him a more business type look. He was wearing an officers uniform and on his chest, was a sergeant’s badge.

I was relieved to see someone other than Asami so I rushed up and hugged him. “Mako thank spirits someone other than Asami!”

He sputtered a laugh, “Look I know you guys just got married but damn already trying to get away from the wife.”

_Married? Maybe that other dream was real too? Oh no…_

“Korra what’s wrong?” He asked noting the queasy feeling on my face.

My hand covered my mouth, “I’m going to be sick.”

“Maybe you should stay home today chief, you’ve been overworking yourself anyway.” He said grasping my shoulders trying to hold me up.

“Chief?”

“Oh yeah, I’m sorry. I know you don’t want me to call you chief but you kind of are my superior.”

I pushed Mako’s hands off me and ran towards the bathroom. I quickly splashed water on my face hoping that it would wake me up. But it didn’t seem to be working no matter how hard I tried.

_Me chief? I knew I wanted to work in law enforcement but that’s way too big of a position for me. I barely know how to hold a gun, let alone lead a bunch of people who do._

“Korra, are you okay?” Mako yelled through the bathroom door.

“Umm yeah, I just have a huge headache!” I yelled back hoping he would leave me alone.

“Well I’ll just head to work, you seem like you could use the sick day. Also, are you still prepared to go to Opal and Bolin’s anniversary dinner tomorrow? I know they’d hate for you to miss it.”

_Opal and Bolin? They’re actually a thing and married? Wow, I must have some mad hooking up skills._

“S-sure! I’ll definitely be better by then!”

“Alright, I’m off then!” Mako yelled.

As soon as I heard the front door close the blinding light was back again.

I shot straight up from my bed and looked around. Jinora was sleeping calmly in the other bed across from me and I looked like a complete weirdo spazzing out. I sighed to myself.

_The Future is really a nightmare…_

 


	4. Cafeteria Fighting

These dreams seem too real… and have way too much Asami in them. Like how did she even convince me to marry let alone date her? Did she put some magical spell on me? No, she seems like a logical person, she probably drugged me while I wasn’t looking.

“Korra!” Bolin called out from our usual lunch table, “Why do you look like a lost puppy? We’re over here.”

I shook my head and responded to Bolin by sitting near him. Not too far from Bolin’s table happened to be Asami sitting with her usual goons. Her long raven hair was placed in a ponytail wearing the same purple eye shadow she usually does.

 I think Bolin was trying to start a conversation with me but I couldn’t take my eyes off the witch. What did she do to me to make me like her?

“Korra? Did Asami do something the other day?” Bolin asked running his hand in front of my face.

“Uhh, why do you ask?”

“Well considering you can’t stop looking at her…” Bolin continued waiting for me to answer.

Jinora started to giggle ignoring her bowl of noodles, “I think Korra has a little crush.”

I glared towards her making her only smirk back. “No way I have a thing for bitch Sato!”

“Come on Korra she’s beautiful not to mention she basically represent all the alpha’s.” Bolin said gasping in awe, “You guys would basically be the couple to end the feud between the two! Think about it, the avatar the most popular beta dating the most popular alpha. You guys would have headlines!”

“You both must be under her influence!” I looked towards Mako and Kai for help but they both looked anywhere but me. “You know what, I don’t think I’m very hungry!” I said angrily.

 _I’m going to end this now, so I no longer have to talk to bitch Sato!_ I got up from the table and headed towards hers. It was strange I felt a tight knot in my stomach whenever I got close to Asami. _Ugh she really must have drugged me._

“Hey Sato,” I said placing a hand on her table focusing my attention on her.

She had her usual shit eating _beautiful-_ I mean gross- grin on her face, “Yes?”

“We’re finishing this project tonight, got it?”

“And why should I listen to the girl who desperately hates me?” She asked making all her friends gawk at her.

“Because you should,” I’m sure she could hear the malice in my voice but she kept grinning.

“Hmm” She spurted quickly, “I don’t want to.”

“And why’s that!?”

“Because you're acting like a baby!” Her grin finally fell and I could see she was getting annoyed.

“I’m acting like a baby? Because I want to finish our project?!”

“No! You’re acting like a baby because you’re screaming at me!” She said raising her voice. Everyone in the lunch room had their attention towards us.

“Well, I wouldn’t be acting like a baby if you had let us just work in silence yesterday instead of bringing up why I hate you for some reason!” I yelled crossing my arms.

I’ve never seen Asami’s face so angry. Yeah, we fight a lot and make fun of each other but this glare was killer. “Did you ever think that maybe I wanted us to be friends!? Did you ever think that maybe I wanted to restart!? T-that maybe I was tired of all the arguing every single day and actually admired you as a person?” Her voice broke at the end and she tilted her head downwards so I couldn’t tell what expression she wore.

“I-I..” I started to say but was cut off by Kuvira standing up and putting her arm underneath Asami’s and taking her out of the lunchroom. Opal just stared at me for a moment and then shook her head to go join Kuvira and Asami.

I looked around to notice most people shaking their heads or some just glaring at me. _Wow, I feel like a dick… moreover, Asami admires me? Why? I’ve been nothing but mean to her. Plus, me screaming at her even though she did nothing to provoke me. She had every right to say no to me? Why did I let it get to me?_

It wasn’t my intention to yell at Asami like that. I just wanted to get our work done tonight but instead I started the most heated fight we’ve ever had…

I ran out of the lunchroom and back to my dorm. I decided to skip my next class and just enjoy the comforts of my bed. My bed is the only thing to cure this huge headache and a heavy heart. To alleviate some of the pain I tried to text Asami that I wanted to talk to her. Apologizing face to face is the least I can do, but instead, I received a call.

**“Hello?”**

“Umm hi?” I responded into the phone.

**“Sorry to call I just think we should talk.”**

“No! It’s fine you’re right. I just wanted to say I’m sorry. You didn’t deserve to be yelled at like that, I’ve just been stressed recently and I took it out on you.”

She stayed silent…

“Umm and I feel really bad about it… So, if you’d we can try being _friends._ Because maybe I-I’m also tired of fighting.”

_I’ve been tired of the constant fighting and teasing for a while now but I would have preferred it ending with the both of us graduating and never talking to each other again. Not with “Friendship.”_

**“I’d like that… just… promise me that our friendship won’t end with us fighting in the cafeteria. My reputation can only handle so much embarrassment.”**

I laughed a bit, I didn’t even notice she knew everyone was staring at us. “Sorry about that again, and maybe you aren’t too bad Sato.”

**“Same for you Southern.”**

“So, did you actually not want to do that homework tonight?” I could hear her giggle a bit through the phone.

**“I may have just freed up my plans for the day. Would you care to join me in my dorm?”**

“Why not come to mine? I’m not so sure I can take going into the alpha’s dorm again…”

**“Don’t be silly, Por- I mean Korra. You act like they’re going to kill you.”**

_I noticed that slip of tongue and held back what residual anger I had._

“You may be right but after today’s events I’d rather not.”

**“Fine what time would be good for you? Maybe we can go get dinner beforehand?”**

At the mention of dinner, I could hear my stomach growl. “Yeah, that would be great actually, how about Narooks?”

**“Sure, I’d love to get some noodles. It’s a date then?”**

“Don’t push your luck Bit- I mean just Sato.”

 **“Can’t blame a girl for trying, just Korra.”** She may have mocked me but instead of making me mad I laughed. Maybe I’m delusional for trying to be friends with her but at least this will help get through our project faster and agreeing to it cleared my conscience from earlier.

“See you at 4 then?”

**“Of course.”**

I hung up the phone and noticed my face had started to hurt. How long have I been grinning for?


	5. This can't be true

“Bolin what are you doing outside the alpha dorm?” I asked watching Bolin hop from the bush he was in. Across from him were Ginger and a few other girls laying around a picnic table.

He scratched the back of his neck looking everywhere but where I was standing,” Umm I was just admiring the fine décor you know?”

I skewed my eyes, “You were checking out Ginger again weren’t you?”

“What?” He asked drawing out the word. “No! I would never, who would? Certainly not me! Now I’m just going to head to my dorm now.” He said walking away going almost out of sight and ending up in another bush.

“Bo!” I yelled out running toward the new bush he hopped in. “You aren’t a creep, you don’t need to watch her like one.”

I could see the sadness flicker in Bolin’s eyes. I knew all too well about wanting someone you couldn’t have. I was in the same predicament with Mako not too long ago.

“Bolin how about I find you a better girl to like? One who isn’t… Ginger.” _Not saying there’s anything wrong with Ginger she seems fine when I talk to her but she usually treats the guys who like her like shit._

“Easy for you to say. You have over half the school drooling over you!” Bolin exclaimed crossing his arms.

“Bo that’s not true, neither is it the point. You can do better than Ginger.” I placed my hand on his shoulder for reassurance, “I happen to know a girl who may or may not be into you.”

Bolin’s eyes lit up and pure smile of joy crossed his face. “Really?”

“Of course! Now I’m sure you’ve met Opal Beifong?”

“Who hasn’t she’s the cutest girl in my bio class.”

“Would you be willing to go on a date with her? I could set it up?”

Bolin grasped both my hands and excitedly shook them up and down. “Absolutely! Korra you’re the best!”

_I know I am._

“I’m going to be late for hanging out with Asami Bo, can you let me go?

“Asami? So, you do like her?”

“I’m honestly on the edge about us even being friends.”

“Come on admit it!”

I waved off Bolin, “I’m good. Now I have to go.”

_Usually I’d be pissed for Bolin even thinking I had the slightest thing for Asami. That’s strange…_

Narook’s seemed to be packed, to the point where people were standing at tables. _Did they seriously run out of chairs?_

While looking around to find a seat, I found something much better. Asami was sitting cross legged at a table with the sign reserved on it. She had her raven hair pulled the side as she wore a tight black skirt and white blouse. Wow she looked amazing while I looked like some rat someone had to bait out of the gym.

“Is this seat taken?” I asked walking over towards the table.

She dropped her attention from her phone to look up and smile at me, “Of course, I’m waiting for my friend have you seen her.”

“I think she mentioned she couldn’t make it. Would it be okay for me to fill in?”

“Well how could I deny such a cute girl the right to sit down,” she said biting her lip.

I blushed at her comment and took the seat, “Well aren’t you quite the flirt?”

“Sorry was that too much?” She asked showing a look of concern. “I didn’t mean to make you feel uncomfortable.”

Asami seemed nervous, the idea of her even being nervous would have been crazy to me a couple of days ago. Honestly, me being out with Asami like this would have made me cringe up. But this is nice… I think.

I started to laugh as a blush rose on Asami’s face. “No, you’re fine, you actually caring about hanging out with me is something foreign to me.”

She sighed in relief, “I guess I never did try to get to know you, until now.”

“Why is that? Besides the whole, you don’t want us to chew each other’s heads off anymore.”

“Can I be honest with you?” She bit her lip, “Recently tensions with the two dorms have been skyrocketing. Everyone can feel it, can’t you?”

“Yeah.” _She couldn’t be more right. Last week there were at least 4 fights between a beta and alpha during class. This week the fighting’s been doubled._

“I want to relieve that tension. I want the both of us to be the role models for the school. Surely with our combined popularity, we could change the opinions our dorms hold about the others. That is if you want us to be?”

“I’m not doing anything else, why not?” I said shrugging. Can’t say I care too much about the fighting or the tension unless it has something to do with my friends. But besides track and soccer, I really don’t have anything better to do.

A smile popped from Asami’s face, “Awesome! But I have to say, the way I want the both of us to be role models might be a bit weird for you.”

“I’m sure whatever you have in mind will be fine. Now can we discuss this later? I feel like I’m going to starve.”

By the time I got home, Jinora was already in bed-which was no surprise- and I was exhausted out of my mind. _I may actually like being friends with As-“_

Before I could finish the thought, I passed out on my bed. Letting the sweet embrace of sleep take me away.

A girl squealing was all I could hear as I lifted my head from my pillow. “Jinora be quiet!”

“Korra its 12 pm and I’m sure your girlfriend wouldn’t want you sleeping in,” she said grinning from her bed.

“Huh?”

She gasped putting a hand over her mouth, “Haven’t you read the school newspaper article yet?”

“Does it look I've read it?” I asked rubbing my eyes.

“Well let me just read the title for you then. Miss Sato and Miss Southern bringing the two dorms together one date at a time!” She exclaimed laughing to herself.

Instantly eyes grew wide and I rushed over to Jinora grabbing the article from her hand. “You cannot be serious! I gave her permission to use me but not date me!”

As I started to read the article, I noticed it mentioned every single thing we did yesterday but put a romantic spin on it. Including the argument yesterday. They somehow played that off as a lover’s spat!

“What the Shit?”

Jinora crawled from her bed and placed a calming hand on my shoulder. “Looks like your girlfriend doesn’t keep your private lives to yourselves. She even talked about what you two did at her dorm. Oooh la la.”

I cringed up and blushed. _We just did homework what the fuck?!_

“I need to go get Asami!”

“Yeah, you fight for your love Korra!” Jinora shouted throwing a thumbs up my way.


	6. Contract of pure evil

Iroh’s café was usually the place most kids around the college came to chill. It was quiet and the staff was more than happy to serve anyone who can pay. Although today the café wasn’t as quiet as usual, and you can blame that little rat who just happens to be my girlfriend at the moment.

At the corner of the café sat Asami Sato. Her long pale legs where put prominently on display from her black high waste shorts. Her red cut off shirt read future industries along with her multiple bracelets. She was surrounded by a few baristas who seem to be pointing at certain items on the menu. Asami was showing off her usual smug smile and as soon as she saw me enter the door the smile only grew.

I was hoping the frown that evident on my face would tell her I meant business but she didn’t seem to care at all. This cute little café is going to turn into a war zone real quick.

I took the empty seat in front of her and most of the baristas awed. _We aren’t even that cute of a couple… let alone a couple at all!_

“I’m glad you could make it dear,” Asami said gleaming a smile that one would assume is pure but I know the truth.

I only frowned at her in response. She sighed and excused the baristas at the wave of her hand.

“I assume you aren’t happy about the article?” She asked calmly sipping a cup of coffee.

I grunted, “Why would yo-?” She stopped my abruptly by placing a finger on my mouth.

“You know your cute when your angry?” She asked with a wink.

I slammed my hand on the table. Her smug attitude was one thing but I certainly wasn’t going to date her. “Explain now Sato.” I said angrily.

She sighed again, “You said you would help bringing the dorms together.”

“Yeah I agreed to be role models! Not dating, what part of that indicated I wanted to date you?”

She laughed, “Look Korra you agreed with me that tensions between the two dorms is rising. What did you think when I said we’d be role models?”

I raised an eyebrow in disbelief, “I don’t know what I expected! I surely didn’t expect you to proclaim as a couple.”

“Whats wrong with us being a couple? Do you not like me? We could just make this easier on the both of us and be a real couple.” She said giving me a seductive smile.

My heart was in over drive. Of course part of me liked her- _How could someone not like her-_ and those weird marriage dreams didn’t help but even if she basically just asked me out it doesn’t make what she did any better.

“Stop fucking with me. Now explain how I can get out of this?” I crossed my arms and saw Asami’s face drop for a moment. She almost instantly recovered and continued grinning.

“About that… you sort of can’t,” She replied quickly.

“What?”

“Yeah I hate to hold you at gunpoint here but remember when we were working on our project yesterday?”

I gasped. After dinner yesterday I visited her dorm again, I knew she had me sign something. I was so preoccupied with work I thought nothing of it.

“Spirits help me…”

“Sorry…”

“You are one conniving-!” I yelled out only to notice every baristas attention was on me. I cleared my throat, “What are the details of the contract I signed?”

“Basically you date me, we do modeling shoots, every now and again we’ll participate in a local event for the college, really whatever we can do to get our relationship out there.”

_What did I get myself into?_

“Well since I don’t have much a choice.” I said glaring, “When do we start?”

“Today preferably, our relationship is already known by few people. But I know a guy who will gladly help us put photos on the school website.”

I looked to the side completely dejected from this conversation, “Great…”

“Oh, and one last thing about our relationship!” She said pointing her finger in the air, “We don’t want anyone to get the wrong idea that were not dating. So, we need to act like were dating. You know hanging out a lot, kissing, hugging, etc....”

“I’ll kiss you when pigs fly!”

“Well, I guess pigs might be flying soon.” She looked down at her phone, “Sorry honey I have a meeting with my father. I’ll text you later?”

Asami sat up from her seat and came over to kiss my cheek. My raced as the raven hair girl exited the café. I completely zoned out in my seat, it wasn’t until a barista said, “I guess they are dating” that I got up and angrily pushed in my chair.

How can Asami put me in this shitty situation? She didn’t have to trick me! That bitch, even if she looked amazing today and when she kissed me… she smelled so good. Oh, wait no I still hate her! Ugh, my brain hurts… I need Jinora.

 

* * *

 

I’ve never seen Kuvira struggle so hard to play tennis against anyone. They didn’t even make it seem like tennis anymore with how fast they passed the balls to one another. Jinora wasn’t even breaking a sweat… but what should I expect from the tennis god.

“Hey, Jin you almost done with your game?” I yelled out from the other side of the fence.

Jinora turned from her opponent and gave a thumbs up my way. Meanwhile, Kuvira hit the ball right towards Jinora, and without even looking Jinora hit back.

“Holy shit Jinora you’re a god at this game!”

She rubbed the invisible sweat from her forehead and gave me a grin. Once there match was over I tried to pull Jinora away from the tennis club, but everyone was congratulating her for beating Kuvira. I didn’t even know Kuvira was in this club.

“Sorry about your match Kuvira,” I said sitting next to her on one of the benches. I make it a habit not to talk to anyone close to Asami’s group but considering I may as well be a part of it now…

Kuvira glared at me, which was an improvement from her usual winks and creepy smiles. “I expected to lose when I went up against Jinora.” She paused for a moment and looked towards the group around Jinora. “You know I used to be the one everyone congratulated like that, now I’m just second place.”

“I’m sorry to hear that. If it makes you feel any better at least you didn’t sign a contract that may or may not have ruined your life that you weren’t aware of.”

She gave me a confused look, “Did you sign a contract over something?”

“I may have been conned into something recently,” I rubbed my temple in frustration. “I’m not proud of myself right now.”

She laughed, “Neither am I. Welcome to the club.”

“Well, this is a pretty shitty club.”

She laughed again, “I couldn’t agree more. You know I’ve been wondering, when did you and Asami become a thing.”

_Oh, spirits. This is my cue to leave._

“Funny and long story, that Asami should really tell you about,” I said rushing up from the bench.

Before I could leave Kuvira grabbed my arm, very roughly if I may add. “Asami doesn’t tell me anything anymore, after your fight in the lunch room I don’t even know what to believe.”

I know Asami can be something else sometimes but I’ve never seen Kuvira get rid of her “RBF” over anyone. I should really stay and tell her something but I don’t even know what I can say legally. I need to look over that contract.

“I’m sorry but it’s kind of personal,” I lied. “I don’t know how open Asami wants me to be about certain things.” _At least that part isn’t a lie._

My phone buzzed in my pocket.

“I’m sorry Kuvira, Asami wants to meet me in her dorm. I hope your day gets better.” I said rushing away.

I looked back to see Kuvira’s eyes downcasted. She almost looked like she was about to cry. Spirits I feel terrible…

* * *

 

Asami opened her dorm door to a vast array of clothes littered on the ground. “So which outfit do you think I should wear to our photo shoot?” She pointed towards her bed where a small red sundress and blacked dress laid.

I shrugged, “Whichever one you want.”

“You should at least act like you care about my outfits,” she pouted rubbing a fake tear from her eye. “How is this relationship ever supposed to go anywhere?”

I crossed my arms and glared towards her, “Is this some kind of joke to you?”

“Funny yes! Joke no!” She shoved a brown bag into my arms. “I bought you some clothes earlier, you can thank me later.”

I glanced inside the bag and shook my head, “I am not wearing that.”

“You say that, but your contract says you want to,” she said giving me a smirk.

“You are so not making this easy.”

“Relationships are never easy darling. Now put it on and let’s go, we’re supposed to meet Wu at the East college entrance.”

“Wu’s taking our pictures?”

She rolled her eyes like I asked a dumb question, “Wu works on the school website so yeah, he’s taking them. Now hurry up I still have to do your hair.”

“Wha-“ I was cut off by Asami pushing me into her walk in closet.

 

* * *

 

“This is so degrading,” I said as Asami forcibly wrapped my arm around her waist. The tight red sundress ended up looking amazing on her. While she made me wear black high waist pants and a baby blue blouse that had a cut off at the cleavage that went way too far if you ask me.

“Oh hush, this isn’t bad at all. Plus, you look amazing!” She said wrapping her arm around my bicep. “Where you always this buff?”

I blushed looking away from the Camera.

“Korra no looking away!” Wu yelled from his awkward position on the grass. “That’s great! Now let’s head to the soccer field.”

I shook my head, “Why the soccer field?” We didn’t have official practice today, but most of my teammates still practice there during their freed time.

“Because the school knows you as this bad ass soccer player. Duh!” Wu said making me cringe. He had this way of speaking that made him seem like an over stereotypical gay person, not that there is anything wrong with it. He’s just somehow found a way to make it annoying to hear him speak.

“You can even change into your soccer uniform if you’d like?” Asami asked putting a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

I sighed and then I noticed Asami start to squeeze my shoulder. “What are you doing?”

Asami’s cheeks where tinted pink, “S-sorry. Let’s get to that soccer field!” Her usual posh attitude disappeared for a moment. I tried to pay no mind to it though.

Once I entered the soccer fields locker room, I was met with numerous teammates giving me confused looks. It wasn’t like I never practiced in my off time but when you come in with a man holding a large camera, I’m sure anyone would look at you confused.

“Wu, why did you even come in here? You know Beifong will kill you if she figures out you even been here,” I asked hoping he would just leave.

He scoffed as if the idea was Ludacris, “I’ll have you know Korra that you just having changed into your uniform will be one of the best pictures and then I’ll have one of Asami coming to one of your games. Oh it’ll be so cute!”

I gave Wu a disgusted face and he waved it off, “Well do you know, that you can just wait outside for me to get changed. Believe it or not!” I said kicking him out of the locker room door.

Once my jersey was on, Wu thought it would be a good idea to sprinkle some water on my face like I was sweating. Maybe it would be better if just actually practiced.

“Wow Korra you look amazing!” Asami said as she decided to just now join us in the locker room. “I always love seeing you with your uniform on.”

Her words and smile pierced through my heart and made me blush, “You come to my games?”

She gasped, “Of course darling, the Avatar in action is always a sight to see.” She walked up to me placing her arms around my neck. Her face was way too close for comfort, her ruby lips twisted into a smirk.

_She’s fucking with me._

The thought occurred when I saw a few of my teammates turn there heads towards us. Any other time this closeness would probably have me in a burning mess but I can’t let my teammates think I’m whipped by her. Even though constant teasing is something we're all used to in the locker room I won’t deny the fact that it bothers me somewhat.

A twisted idea came to mind. _What if I mess with her?_

Oh this will work well.

I placed a hand on her cheek slowly tilted her face downward to whisper into her ear, “Darling I’m not the only sight to see. I’m glad I didn’t notice you at all my games, I probably would have lost every single one getting distracted by your eyes.” I did my best to make my voice sound sultry but I’m no master seductress. It didn’t seem to matter though, Asami’s face had turned into a lighter shade of pink. Asami flustered has always been intoxicating to me for some reason. My eyes tilted upward towards her lips, those tantalizing ruby lips. I had almost brought her in for a kiss, but then I heard a click.

“Nice one Korra! This will make a fine edition to the small album I’m posting of you two,” Wu said examining the photo on his camera.

I turned back to Asami not realizing how long we had been intertwined with each other. I practically jumped backwards trying to get away from this woman who held all my attention yet again. “Let’s just go t-take those pictures,” I said trying to calm myself.

Asami giggled, her face still lined with that intoxicating blush, “Have it your way.”


	7. Please don't Staple Me

It was awkward posing on the soccer field by myself. Wu had already taken a million pictures of Asami and me, but it still wasn’t enough for him. He even took a few of me in the locker room after I changed. One specifically where Asami and I were about to kiss.

“Are we done yet?” I asked heaving the soccer ball over my right shoulder.

Wu shook his head, “Asami can you please tell Korra that my work is never done.”

Surprisingly Asami laughed, “I think we're done here Wu, but please make sure you’re here for Korra’s next game.” She patted Wu’s shoulder and I could tell I wasn’t the only one surprised.

“Umm okay see you later then,” he said rushing over and grabbing his things.

Once he was gone there was dead silence until Asami asked, “That was quite the thing in the locker room? I’m surprised you’re so daring.”

“I wasn’t going to have you making me look like your dog in front of my teammates,” I responded roughly.

“It was never my plan to make you look as such. I genuinely thought your playing was great.”

“You know you say something but you always mean something else. I’m tired of all this backwards bullshit you’re putting me through. I hate to say that I miss us constantly teasing each other but at least then you were honest,” I growled in frustration.

Asami tilted her head like a confused puppy, “I’m being honest Korra. If I was getting too overly clingy in front of your teammates I’m sorry, but the entails of our deal sort of demand cute clinginess.”

_So, she wasn’t trying to make me look like a fool?_

She walked over to the bench I was sitting on and placed a reassuring hand on my shoulder, “I’m sorry for making you feel like I wasn’t being honest with you. You really are an amazing person Korra and a talented player.”

The blush arose on my cheeks again. Somehow her compliments were powerful enough to make me get over my distrust of her.

She placed her hand on mine as I thanked her and dragged me to the locker rooms.

“How about you get changed and I take us out for some dinner. My treat!” She said giving me a smile.

Okay now I fully trust Asami. Anyone who offers me free food earns my love and trust automatically.

 

* * *

 

Asami had ordered pizza and brought it back thankfully to my dorm. “Thank you so much!” I said already inhaling my second slice.

“I feel like I could have just bought you over with food a long time ago,” she sighs taking her first slice from the pizza box.

I nodded, “You should have.”

Asami seemed slightly uncomfortable. Maybe because my dorm was so small? Who even knows what she’s thinking.

“I’m sorry I put you in this situation. It’s easy to tell you’re uncomfortable with “everything”, it had never been my intention to involve you in this in the first place.” She said sitting down on the bed next to me. “It’s just that my father has put me in a very precarious situation.”

I’ve never heard much of Mr. Sato, other than he’s a famous inventor and investor. The only thing most people know about him is how elusive he is and how he tries to keep to himself. To this day I’m convinced no one will ever truly know what he looks. (Besides his daughter of course)

“I’m sorry to hear that, although next time your forced to pick a boyfriend or girlfriend, may I recommend Bolin. Having a beautiful girl around him would really help his self-image,” I said dropping the rest of my pizza and laying down around Asami. There’s just something about this girl that’s so comforting.

She laughed looking down at me saying, “Wow you really are a cute smooth talker, I had assumed Kuvira was joking with me.” She dropped the rest of her pizza in the box and laid down next to me. It was nerve-racking having a girl that pretty so close. I could slowly feel her amazing green eyes and smile pierce my heart.

It was strange, the smile she had on her faced reminded me so much of the ones she’s had in my dreams. I don’t think I’ve ever seen her smile like this before. Oh, spirits I’m starting to zone out in her eyes. If I didn’t say something now I’d seem weird and I might possibly be lost in her smile forever.

“Why would Kuvira say I’m a smooth talker? I rarely speak to her.” I looked away trying to avoid Asami’s loving gaze.

“Have you never noticed her massive crush on you. I swear when that girl isn’t near Bataar all she ever does is make fun of you.”

_Noticed and disgusted by the fact!_

“I tried not to, but Kuvira has the right idea.” I sat up looking down at Asami this time, “The best way to get a girl is by making fun of her. Exhibit “A” our relationship.”

Asami covered her mouth with her hands trying to contain a fit of laughter, “Y-you are h-honestly too much.”

I turned away from her and noticed the dorm door was open with Jinora standing in the door way. She had Pink bag in one hand and some groceries in the other.

“I’m so glad I didn’t walk in on you two doing anything weird,” she said walking in and placing the bags on her bed.

“I was hoping to get to the weird part later,” Asami said with a wink. My cheeks instantly felt hot as Asami gathered her things. “I’d hate to leave but I have homework due tonight, see you later?”

“Do I have an option?”

She put her hand under her chin as if she was thinking, “I don’t think so.”

As she left jinora had a huge grin on her face jumping on the bed next me, “Looks like someone likes another certain someone.”

I shrugged, “I tolerate her. Just like I tolerate you.”

She slapped my arm, “So rude! Who would ever even want you as a girlfriend? I don’t know what Asami sees in you.”

“Well for she probably doesn’t see anything in me because she doesn’t like me. We aren’t dating,” I said pushing Jinora away.

  _If only she did like me._ Shut brain…

“Are you kidding me? The girl was practically gushing over you as she left. I wish Kai would make me look like that.”

I sighed, “Be quiet and go back to your bed.”

“Oh yeah why did you come to my practice today? My teammates kept me preoccupied so I wasn’t able to see what you wanted,” She said taking the groceries out of the bad and placing them in our minifridge.

I filled Jinora in on the stuff that had happened today. Especially the contract part…

“I’m almost certain she didn’t need a contract to actually make you agree to that. I’m sure you would follow Asami to the ends of the earth.”

I rolled my eyes as the girl sitting on the bed across from me grins smugly, “Goodnight Jinora!” I yelled in frustration as I wrapped my pillow around my head.

“Fine be like that! But you can’t stop the major crush you have on Asami from your dreams!” She yelled right back at me. Sleep along with a bright light overcame me almost instantaneously.

 

* * *

 

The room I was in was bleak with tiny rays of sunlight pouring in from the blinds of the windows. Papers were littered everywhere between the desk and the floor. I pulled my head up from the desk to be greeted by a headache and blurry eyesight.

“Where the-“ I groaned to myself looking around the room. The walls were lined with pictures of me and a bunch of cops, none of which I knew except for Mako. On the desk, there’s a single picture of Asami and I having a picnic? It was hard to tell what we were doing exactly…

A knock on the door proceeded my examination of the room, “Korra, you okay?” The man’s voice sounded rough yet familiar. “Mako told me to come by and pick you up. He was worried since you had that fight with Asami recently,” the man said opening the door.

The man was none other than Bolin -scratch that- he’s a fancier version of Bolin. He was wearing a black suit with green accents. His hair was parted to the side now but swooshed back like usual. Somehow his eyebrows became thicker and his eyes a deeper green. He even had a goatee which he sported surprisingly well.

He cleared his throat, “Well from the looks of it.” He pointed towards the bottle, “You’ve forgot haven’t you.”

_More like never knew in the first place._

I gave him a confused look as he took a seat on my desk, “I honestly don’t know much about the fight. Other than that, Asami is pissed at you. Like deadly, probably more pissed than that time we had that huge party in college where Kuvira kissed you.”

_Kuvira kissed me?_

Bolin walked over to me and offered his hand, “C’mon Korra let’s get you home.” I took his hand but instead of being pulled up the blinding light came back. My eyes started to burn as I realized I was standing up in a completely different place.

This was the place from my second dream, it was hard to tell from the little I remember, but I knew this was the place. I walked upstairs and looked down the long hallways that were surprisingly well decorated. Only one door in the entire hall was open, sound was blaring out the door. Not just any sound that was Asami’s voice.

“How many times do I have to tell you! I am not giving up my position as CEO! So, you need to tell that idiot no deal. He can’t nor will he buy me out of my company! Understand!” She yelled giving me chills down my spine. I don’t think I’ve ever heard Asami yell like that, I’m not sure if I ever want to hear her this angry again.

I knocked on the open door even though all my senses told me to run from this woman. The woman looked up towards me from the desk she’s sitting at and glared daggers at me. Even when we used to tease each other she never looked at me with such hate.

“Did I do something?” I asked as she stared at me dumbfounded.

She sat up from her desk, pulling down her unusually sexy looking black business skirt. “Why are you home? I had assumed you’d be in your office all day long.”

“Why would I be in my office all day?” I asked tilting my head in confusion.

Again she stared dumbfounded and walked over to me, “I ask that question all the time! To think you used to be the one complaining about how into my work I am, and now look at us. Everything is the opposite!”

“What are you talking about?” I asked making her hit the wall next to me. I flinched as I looked over to the now slightly dented wall. Whatever I did caused her to act like this…

“How can you forget? Have you been drinking again?” She pulled me to her and smelled my jacket profusely, “You have of course! Why should I expect any different?” She said gripping my jacket roughly.

“I-I’m sorry,” I said.

Asami’s voice became rough and unstable, “You know when I first met you. I was so jealous of how everyone treated you! I worked so hard for everything that I had, to get the people around me to recognize me for me and not my name. But you just came in nameless and took our school by storm. It was so unfair and I think that was why we started off the way we did. And now you’ve changed so much! Instead of being that person everyone looks up to and admires, you’re the person they pity.”

Her hands began to shake on my jacket, her face was covered by long raven hair. “Just leave, I can’t take this right now.” She said letting go of my jacket.

“Wait w-“ I was interrupted by her picking up the stapler on her desk and throwing it at me.

“Go!” she yelled glaring at me with tears in her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My head hurts.


	8. The Internal Battle

I sat straight up panting. I felt a hand on mine and looked over to Jinora sitting on the side of my bed. “Korra? Are you alright?” She asked now putting a hand on my shoulder.

“Y-yeah,” I said trying to breathe. “Just had a nightmare.”

And what a nightmare it was… and why? This is the third time that sort of dream has happened but this is the first time I’ve ever had a stapler thrown at my face.

Jinora retracted her hand and pushed herself off the bed to grab a bottle of water. “Here,” she said handing me the bottle. “You okay? Either you’re in such deep sleep where I can’t get you to wake up or you’re freaking out and mumbling the most random stuff. Maybe you should get some help?”

I chugged the water not realizing how thirsty I was, “Do you mean a therapist?” I asked giving her a confused look.

“Yeah, my aunt Kya happens to be a great therapist. I’m sure she would see you for free as a favor to me.”

Okay, I knew I had problems, but I certainly don’t need a therapist. Plus admitting these dreams to anyone would scar me for life.

“No thanks Jinora, I’ll be fine. Just having a few nightmares,” The last part was more of me saying it to myself than Jinora.

Jinora shook her head sitting back on my bed, “I want you to go see her once. Please for me, she’s really great at her job. You won’t regret it.”

I wanted to argue with Jinora about this but I barely had the energy to think about this. After every one of these dreams, I feel restless and drained. Not to mention that these dreams just don’t seem to be stopping.

“I’ll go once,” I replied looking down at my hands.

School went as normal as one could expect with the pushy girlfriend that is Asami Sato. Everywhere I went she had to go as well. Whether it be sitting next to each other in the same classes we had or her walking me to my classes. We seemed to be as close as two peas in a pod and from the murmurs it was obvious everyone was noticing the budding relationship that’s completely a lie.

“Korra what do you think about this dress?” Asami asked pointing with one hand at her laptop, as her other was preoccupied on my thigh. Surprisingly her clingy touchiness hasn’t disgusted me or anything yet. She was always holding my hand or putting my arm around her. It brought up a strange feeling in my stomach…

I gave her a confused look, “For what?”

“The banquet silly,” Opal added in quietly. I forgot to mention that our friend groups just so happened to merge. It makes things easier with the whole Bolin and Opal thing, but it can only help so much since Bolin won’t even talk to Opal.

“What banquet?” I asked over the noise of the crowded lunchroom.

Asami snickered finally taking her hand off my thigh, “You’re a student-athlete, you should know all about the banquet being held in all the student’s athlete’s honors. Have you not been notified by your coach yet?”

Coach Beifong hasn’t mentioned a single thing about a banquet. I feel betrayed by my team and coach, you think at least one person would discuss free food being given to me because of a hobby of mine.

“Umm no?”

Asami gasped, “Well looks like I have to take you dress shopping before next week.”

“Next week but aren’t you ordering a dress online right now?” I asked as she put her arm undermine.

“Oh, that’s for a separate occasion. I have my dress picked out already, it doesn’t hurt to plan in advance.” Asami said placing her hand on her chest taking pride in her fashion ideology.

“You should have seen Asami last year. The girl literally bought dresses for occasions a year in advance. I don’t know if you’ve seen her closet but it’s a fashion treasure cove,” Opal said enthusiastically.

Asami laughed as she and Opal carried on the conversation. Sadly I couldn’t contribute a word to the conversation, my eyes were too busy watching Asami smile. She’s so different from the version of her I had seen in my dream. Which I’m thankful for, I don’t want to die by a stapler just yet in my life. Besides whatever older Asami’s issue is, is a problem for future me not the me now.

The me now didn’t realize how long I had been staring at Asami. The way she smiled was just so pretty, nothing compared to older Asami’s death glare. Asami’s green eyes seemed to glitter as Opal made her laugh, it was just too compelling of a sight to turn away.

“Korra you okay?” Asami asked turning from Opal.

I blushed a bit, “Umm y-yeah, I was just wondering where Kuvira was and how she feels about the group mixing up thing.”

Asami glared off to the side and shrugged, “Kuvira and I aren’t talking at the moment.”

Pressing her on the subject seemed too risky for me.

A loud thud hit the table as Bolin slammed his tray against it, “I knew you two would date! It was just a matter of time.” Everyone at the table turned to Bolin as he noticed the quiet girl in front of him. His confident humorous smile trickled and turned into an awkward side grin. “Oh, Opal I-I didn’t realize you were h-here.”

“It’s okay most people don’t,” she smiled burning herself in the process.

Bolin rubbed the back of his neck, “N-no it’s not that. I mean how could people not notice you… you’re perfect…er, I mean.” He sighed towards Asami and I and his shoulders dropped, “ I give up trying to speak.”

The blush on Opal's face grew. Asami whispered into my ear about leaving the two lover birds alone. I nodded and gave Bolin some dumb excuse for ditching the both of them. Asami ended up dragging me out to the parking lot and over to her self-designed red satomobile racer.

“Nice car,” I said touching the hood of the racer. I’m not big on cars but this racer has to be the sleekest one I’ve ever seen.

“Thank you,” she replied with a smile. “I didn’t drag you out here to show you my car though. We could easily go dress shopping today if you’d like.”

“Umm, I’m not sure I have the pocket change for a dress at the moment. If we stopped at an ATM maybe,” I said digging through the pockets of my pants.

Asami giggled, “No silly, I’m going to buy your dress. I can at least give you something for being such a good sport about this contract.”

It’s surprising, after everything Asami and I have been through I’m starting to thoroughly enjoy her presence. It’s just something about her that draws me to her. She’s overly attractive, funny, smart, wow Bolin may be right. Do I have feelings for Asami?

“Korra?” Asami asked looking at me with concerned eyes. _Those beautiful green concerned eyes…_

“Uh,” Was the only thing I could muster. “ _Quick Korra do something_ ,” I thought. “Maybe I should go another time, right now I feel like I’m burning up.”

_At least it wasn’t a lie._

“Are you sure? We don’t have much time before the banquet anyway. It would be better to go today but if you’re feeling under the weather I understand,” She replied pouting a bit. Maybe she really wanted to go shopping with me, but I can’t. The idea of trying on dresses for Asami’s amusement didn’t sound appealing to me at the moment.

“ _You know what is appealing?”_ I thought. “ _Shut up brain.”_

“Yeah I’m not feeling it and I have a dress from last year. It’ll be more than fine to wear for this year,” I said making her gasp in horror.

She crossed her arms into an ‘x’, “I will not have you wear the same dress more than once. I’ll have someone alter one of my dresses, I just need your measurements.”

I raised my arms up to shrug. Like I knew my measurements, Asami only seemed to sigh at the fact. “Fine since you don’t know your measurements, looks like I’m going home with you tonight.”

“Huh?” I questioned as Asami pulled me away from the car and back to the dorms.

 

* * *

 

“This one would look stunning on you!” Asami said swiping through photos of dresses on her phone.  “Actually, this one would look cuter on you! Korra help me decide.”

I sighed and crawled under the covers of my bed. I didn’t want to go dress shopping so I could avoid the girl but now -like the demon she is- she’s forced her way into my dorm room. “The first one you looked at seemed nice,” I mumbled through the covers.

“You barely looked at the first one though…” she said with a hint of sadness in her voice. “If you don’t really choose, I’ll force you to choose.”

I scoffed under the covers, “How do you plan to do that?”

I spoke too soon… instantly every inch of covering from my bed was ripped off by this witch. I sat there stunned as she crawled on top of me and started tickling me without mercy.

“S-s-top!” I yelled from fits of laughter. “I w-will end your existence Sato!”

She began to laugh as well, “You could try, but you’re too busy laughing!”

Without thinking I flipped the situation on her. Straddling her and forcing her arms above her head on my bed.

“Now like I said I will end your existence,” I said as her face lit up with a blush that I couldn’t predict. My eyes turned downward towards her lips and I was tempted to go in. _Oh, spirits I already want to kiss her… I’m in over my head._ What surprised me even more, was the fact that Asami wriggled her arms free and wrapped them around my neck.

_Is this some sort of trap? Maybe she's playing with me in a cruel and twisted way?_

But when I looked into her eyes, I saw none of her usual playfulness. She almost looked nervous, hesitant even to what she was doing. Not stalling the situation any longer I was pulled into soft ruby lips. It was a strange feeling like I was high but I’m completely sober.

The kiss went on until I pulled away to take a breath. “Wow,” I said taking in the situation. “You’re pretty good at that.”

Not the ideal words to say in this situation but it was the truth. The kiss was delicate but felt amazing. “Thanks,” Asami replied nervously.

I pulled away from her completely blinded by my lack of words. What could I say to her? Maybe that kiss was nothing? Or I just wanted to try it out?

Asami ended up talking first, “I’m sorry about that.”

“No-no-no-no. I’m sorry I didn’t think- I mean I didn’t know-“ I tried to formulate a response but my words just weren’t coming out properly.

“It’s my fault, but don’t worry,” Asami said gathering her things. “We can talk about dresses another time.”

Before she could head out the door I tried to come up with an explanation, but these feelings are too new. I don’t even know what I would tell her.

So instead I blurted out, “Would you like to come with me to my parent’s house during the upcoming winter break?”

Asami turned as she had the door open and was about to step out. Her faced turned confused with still a slight blush on her cheeks. “Yes,” she said almost like she hadn’t really thought about it. “I would love to.”

After her reply she left, leaving me with a slight buzz of excitement and anxiety. On one hand, I’m accepting that I have feelings for Asami Sato and on the other I just invited the devil to stay with me and my parents. Wonderful!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't wait for a break from school.  
> Zzzzz...


	9. Therapy Session

The waiting room was composed of three individuals, and it seemed each one of us lacked the will to be here. Everything around us was this bright yellow, that gave me a headache to look at. Even the stack of magazines next to the chair I’m sitting had this yellowish color applied it them. It’s almost sickening to look around…

A man seemed to notice my cringing face and raised an eyebrow to it. If I didn’t know any better I’d say this guy had been watching me the entire I was in here. I felt uneasy being here, and now having his eyes adjusting to my every move makes me feel more so. Only when I looked at him would he relocate his eyes on a different surrounding.

_“I told Jinora I didn’t want to go here,”_ I thought closing my eyes and breathing out a deep sigh.

“Korra, I’m glad to see you could make it. Jinora was afraid you wouldn’t come,” The therapist said as she let out the kids from a previous session. “Please come in.”

As I sat down on her couch the woman’s warm smile never left her face. “Let me introduce myself in case you forgot or Jinora was too rude to mention my name. I’m Kya, and I want to help you understand yourself.” The woman said sitting down on the couch in front of me.

I scoffed, “I think I understand myself decently well.”

“Do you now? Well how about we start off with some simple questions and then we’ll lead into whatever issue you’re having,” she asked grabbing a clipboard from her desk along with a pen.

_The faster I get this over with the faster I can get out._

“Can I just skip to my issue?”

“Preferably not, but I am your psychologist for the next hour. We can handle this session however you’d like to.”

I sighed, “Just ask me the questions.”

“Where were you born?” She asked.

“Southern Water tribe,” I replied.

“What’s your family like?” She asked.

“Chill I guess, I-I don’t know?” I stammered.

For a moment she dropped her smile and opened an analyzing stare. “Tell me is it hard being the daughter of a chief? A lot of responsibilities must fall on you being the heiress to the southern water tribe. Is that why you left?”

“I would hardly consider myself an heiress, but how? How did you know?” I asked with a mix of visual amazement and fear.

She paused turning her stare in a bustling laugh, “Jinora told me, what did you think I was psychic.”

Oh yes, now I know why Jinora said her aunt’s methods may seem “abnormal” compared to other psychologists. “You got me, I totally thought you were a creep,” I said with a hint of a smile.

“I wasn’t going for creep, but I’ll be serious from here on out. Let’s just talk about what’s causing you to have…” She paused waiting for me to obviously fill in the blank.

“Nightmares,” I finished.

“Interesting, I expected it to be some sports-related stress but this even better,” she said almost as if she got excited from news. “Now with these nightmares how often do you have them?”

“Well in the past week 3 times, but before this week it was rare for me to even have a nightmare. And these dreams they’re so vivid and real.”

“Tell me, what happens to you in these dreams?” She asked as she began to write on her clipboard.

“It’s not your normal nightmare, you could almost say instead of being chased by a monster, I’m marrying my fake-girlfriend.”

“Fake-girlfriend?” she asked raising an eyebrow.

I waved off her question, “long story.”

Her comforting smile returned, “Well we have the time dear.”

I filled her in on most of the things that happened in my dreams. The realness, the eerie feelings that come along with them. I left a few things out of course, I didn’t tell her a lot of what had happened in the third dream. Not that I didn’t want to, but It’s kind of hard to explain when I barely understood what was going on in that dream.

From the looks of it Kya took notes on everything that I said. She only looked up at me when I stopped speaking to think and even then, she kept her warm smile. “So, you think that theses dreams are you looking in on your future self?”

“Yes,” I replied bluntly.

She took a moment looking back at her notes and myself. Finally, her eyes stopped on her notes and she continued writing in silence for the next few minutes. Thankfully she stopped before I fell asleep on the couch in front of her.

“I think I see the issue,” she said raising her clipboard and turning it towards me. On the clipboard was a doodle of me glaring at a perfectly drawn character Kya. “I think your hair is too long? Maybe you should get a haircut,” she uses her pen to point to my long-frizzled hair in the picture.

I stared at her in disbelief but all she did was giggle. “I’m sorry, your face was just too priceless. But I really think that these dreams are caused by two things. One being, distress from school and sports and the other being your feelings for your fake girlfriend.”

I bit my lip without thinking, “Is that what you really think?” Feelings for my fake girlfriend? That would be a good cause for all these damned dreams.

“Yes Korra, student-athletes are usually stressed out of their young minds. And these dreams your having are just your unconscious mind sending you what you actually want into your dreams. That being your fake-girlfriend -who you have not named yet-, but clearly have certain love for,” Kya said making me both flinch and blush.

“I don’t have to tell you everything in life,” I said crossing my arms.

“Psychology is a field with no secrets Korra!” she said giggling at her own outburst. “But seriously, now I need to ask, what can you do to improve your standing in life and get a hold on these dreams.”

I stared at her in disbelief, “I came to you in the first place, so you could tell me!”

She shook her head, “psychology, sadly, doesn’t work as you said. I can only help you by discovering a way for you to help yourself. But the question still stands.”

“I d-don’t know,” I stuttered. “Maybe work harder?”

“Wrong,” she said bluntly. “You need to relax, especially under a lot of stress. I recommend a lot of sleeping and taking it easy for a while when it comes to sports and academics, and as for that fake-girlfriend well It would probably be easier on you stress wise to not see her for a couple of days if you can. That way you could sort out a way to render out what your unconscious mind is trying to tell you. Personally, I believe that these dreams are just causes of your underlying feels for your fake-girlfriend, but you may see them differently, and just in case I am wrong. I would like you take a break from daily life to just breathe and figure it out.”

At first, I was angry at the outright manner in which she told me I was wrong for a matter she suggested, but that anger quickly became anxiousness. “That sounds like it would help but I’m not sure I can do it.”

“And why is that?” she asked.

“Because she’s sleeping over at my house for the next two weeks.”

 

* * *

 

“Asami! Korra! You took look amazing!” Bolin exclaimed while pulling me in for a bear hug.

“Alright Bo lets not tear this nice dress Asami got me just yet,” I said pushing him away. I looked towards Asami with a smile on my face. She looked gorgeous in her tight red dress, and not to mention her hair and makeup were to perfection like always.

Asami eyes gazed at me with the same admiration and lust, but instead of continuing the stare she turned her head solemnly. I stood disappointed as soon as the moment was ruined, but it’s been like for a while now. It’s only been a week since I kissed her and I’m regretting it every single day since. She won’t talk to me like we used to and she barely looks at me.

When we're around everyone else, she still pretends were together, but other than that she avoids me like the plague. Every time I’ve tried to mention it she blows me off. I don’t know how she expects to travel with me to the north pole and not talk to me. _Wait, maybe she doesn’t even want to go anymore…_

Great, this is just too much disappointment for one night.

Jinora came out of nowhere and pulled me away from my own disappointment. “Sorry Asami, I need to borrow Korra for a moment,” Jinora said tugging at my arm like she was about to rip it off.

Asami only nodded as Jinora whisked me away to the bathroom, slamming the door behind us.

“So how was it?” She asked gripping my arms. “She didn’t offend you did she?”

“Your aunt was amazing, and I think she gave pretty decent advice.”

“Thank Ravaa. I told her to not mess with you, very much. She’s kind of a jokester,” Jinora said letting go of my arms with a sigh of relief. I hadn’t had the time between the therapist’s office and getting ready for this banquet to inform Jinora on my mental stability.

“She told me to stay away from Asami,” I laughed dejectedly. “But I think I’m too far gone.”

She gave me a look of pure worry, “What happened?”

“I started to really like Asami,” I said in confidence. That may have been the first time I admitted it to myself out loud. I turned to look at Asami and she seemed to be talking to some weird guy. Wait that isn’t any weird guy… that’s the guy from the therapist’s office. Jinora had continued her worry speech over me but I hadn’t payed her any mind. Instead I decided to confront the weird man talking to my fake girlfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finals week has been killing me. Sorry for not updating sooner...


End file.
